Inslaved
by Turtle123luv
Summary: Levy McGarden lost her father. She saw him die at the hands of another man. Levy was captured, and taken to Phantom Lord to work as a slave for Gajeel Redfox. This is her adventures being there, and when the day comes that she must pick life or death, what will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

Green is all i saw around me. I was running away from the terror I saw in MY house, MY home. The forest was my safe place, even though it is filled with horrors of its own. Nest thing I knew I was face first into the dirt ground. "Got you." I didn't bother turning around, I just clawed at the ground and struggled to get up. Darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up, with two girls staring at me. "You're awake." The white-haired girl, er, woman said. "Are you okay?" The blonde one asked. "No, not really." They both laughed and asked me for my name. "Levy McGarden. And yours?" The blonde girl was named Lucy Heartfilia and the snow-headed woman was named Mirajane Strauss. "Why am I here?" "You were captured to be a slave." I sat up, instantly regretting it. "You'll either have an ass-hole of master or a really nice one." Tears left my eyes and Lucy rubbed my back. "My master is named Natsu, and Mira's is named Laxus. They both are nice, and all of us will try to get you a good master." A scarlet haired woman appeared in the doorway and they both shut up. "Ms. Heartfilia, Master Natsu requests you in his room. Immediately." Lucy blushed and quickly walked out. "Ms. Strauss, it's your shift for the bar. Go." Mira rushed out as well and that left me and her alone. "My name is Erza Scarlet. I am the head of the slave department. I've already assigned you a Master. His name is Gajeel Redfox. His room is 728; Go." I struggled getting up, and Erza sighed and grabbed me by the wrist. She literally dragged out and down the hall. We went up, down, left, right, and basically all around. We ended up at a large, iron door and Erza knocked 3 times. It swung open and a huge, scary man stood there. He had long raven colored hair and had lots, lots of piercings. "Bout time." He said gruffly. He took me by my hair and dragged me inside. I literally was shaking like a chihuahua. The door slammed shut, and he pinned me on the ground. Growling, he said "There are 3 rules in my household. 1st rule; no attempt at escape or you will get beaten. 2nd rule; no having sex with any other guy or you will get beaten. 3rd rule; You do what I want when I want it and I think you know what will happen if you don't." I nodded, keeping the tears in. He got off me and took out a frying pan from the cupboards. "Boss will come around to check out that I'm beating you enough. Act scared and in pain when we're out and around the Guild and Boss. Got it?" I nodded, and thought to myself 'I probably won't have to act scared'. He took a bite out of the iron frying pan and said to me. "You will sleep here, not in the slave headquarters. You'll probably get raped along the way there." I felt my eyes widen in fear and I felt a tear run down my face. "Stop crying. It's annoying." He growled, taking another bite. I nodded. "Don't you talk shrimp?" I looked up and him and said nothing. No fucking way was I talking to this hunk of creep. He scoffed and got his cape, hanging from an iron chair. "I'm going to be gone for a few hours. There better be dinner on the table when I get back." He left at that and I let go of a breathe I didn't know I was holding. Time to explore this place. I walked around, and made a mental map in my head. In the living room the wall was lined with books. A lot of them were dragon books and I had the urge to read them. I made a simple dinner, and when he came back, his forehead was bleeding. I gasped, and he took out a first-aid and sat down on a chair. I grabbed the first aid kit and immediately went to work. I knew I was mumbling what to do, but I didn't care. I was always had to help, well, medically of course. I patched up his forehead and when I was done, he started eating my spaghetti. But, he put iron bolts in it, so... eh. I looked down at the floor, when Gajeel said, "Are you gonna eat or what shrimp? I'm not gonna have my slave die of starvation." I smiled, not at him, but at the thought of dying and getting out of this hell hole. I sat down across from him and began eating, without the iron bolts in my food of course. After that, he went to the bathroom and locked the door. I heard the water running and I assumed he was taking a shower. I washed the dirty dishes and cleaned the table. I probably will be sleeping in the guest bedroom, so I went in there. I leaned against the wall and sighed. God, why did this have to happen to me. I heard grunting and a bit of moaning, and trust me, I bit my tongue when I figured out what he was doing. Damn, if I wasn't leaning against the wall, literally ear against it, I probably wouldn't hear his moans and grunts over the running water. I got up, deciding that I didn't want to hear him jerk off. Please, I may be small and innocent looking, but I read many smutty books. I'm pretty educated. I started humming and old tune my mother sang to me and I guess I lost track of time. I found girl clothes in the closet and I of course started changing. I was down to my bra and underpants when I heard movement behind me. "Nice panties." I looked over my shoulder to see Gajeel only in a towel, leaning against the door frame smirking at me. "Stop staring." I hissed, and mentally slapped myself for what I just did. Again, the next thing I knew I was pinned up against the wall and he was staring into my eyes, coldly. I stared straight back, and this went on for a good 2 minutes. He moved his head and bite the side of my neck, while I screamed bloody murder. He licked it and let me go, turning around and stalking into his room, slamming the door behind him. I touched the bite mark and winced, that was going to leave a mark. I threw on a t-shirt and staggered into bed. Sure, it wasn't as nice as the one back home, but It was better that sleeping on a cot in the servants quarters. I soon fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to sunshine coming in through the window. It was nice, actually. I got to see the birds, and the sun; and freedom. I looked at the window frame, and noticed that It was locked shut. The only way to get it open was if you could bend iron... Ha. Also, the glass was bulletproof, so I couldn't break it, and if I even managed to do so, we were 4 stories up. I wouldn't make it. Sighing, I left the guest room and I walked to the kitchen. I made pancakes, and put the food on the table. I guess the smell must've woken him up, because Gajeel came in, mumbling something about how it was so early in the morning. We ate in silence, when he all of a sudden asked, "What's your name, shrimp?" "Levy." I said, voice cracking. "How old are you?" "17." I said. From there on he bombarded questions like "Favorite color?" "Favorite movie?" and crap like that. Then I asked him a question. "Can I go take a shower?" He raised an eyebrow but nodded, and I left the kitchen in a hurry. I locked the door and started the shower. Stripping down, I shivered. Someone was watching me. I sauntered over to the door and started humming. I peered out the crack in the wooden door, and saw someone, meaning of course, GAJEEL FUCKING REDFOX spying me through the keyhole. I felt my face get red and I waited for a bit to calm down. He didn't leave. Thats it. Thats it. I punch the door, right next to the keyhole, and I heard a "FUCK THAT HURT BITCH!" I stuffed the keyhole with tissue and began my showering process. Of course I would get a master who's a pervert. I finished quickly, and wrapped the white towel around myself. Hmm.. It smelled like Gajeel. If he used this towel and didn't wash it I swear... I reached for my clothes and I noticed they weren't there. What? No clean clothes. DAMN IT! I reluctantly opened the door when I was suddenly pinned against a wall. HOW THE FUCK DOES HE DO THAT?! He nipped my ear, and I knew my face was on fire. Towel, towel, towel, towel, towel, towel. I gripped the towel tighter, and bite my lip while he played with my ear. With his mouth. Teeth. Tongue. Lips. All of it. He moved down to my neck, and sucked on his bite mark. I moaned. I'm not gonna lie, I moaned, only a bit. Of course he smirked at that and continued. He gradually went lower and finally got to the hem of the towel. I widened my eyes, finally coming to my senses, and whipped my wet hair at him. As he was distracted, I slipped away and ran into the Guest Room. I locked the door and slipped on my underwear in about 5 seconds. Damn, thats a record. Gajeel broke the door, and stomped over to me. I blushed, and protectively put my hands over my (sadly) small breasts. I was small compared to him, but who wouldn't be? "You're sleeping in my bed tonight. I'll be back around 10pm. Don't make dinner for me." At that, he left. I read some books, ate lunch, did some laundry, cleaned up the apartment, ate dinner, and got ready for bed. It was around 9pm when I finished, and I opened Gajeel's bedroom door. His room was actually really clean. He had white walls and white sheets. I shyly got into his bed and got comfortable. Soon enough, I was asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

When I got back from my job, I took a shower. I thought of my slave Levy, and I instantly got hard. She was so small and so innocent looking, yet her eyes was another story. They were tough and strong, as her personality. Erza knew that I always liked my slaves small and weak. But as soon as I saw Erza doing her death grip on her, I was smitten. Fuck that sounded cheesy. But, with her sea blue hair and chocolate eyes she...she... took my heart. I am very possessive like Natsu (hence being Dragon Slayers). I can smell if she's been around another guy, and thats to keep her locked up here, no men can get to her. She smells like ancient paper and lavender. After doing my normal shower routine, I entered my bedroom. Levy's scent filled my nose and I smiled at the sight of her sleeping in my bed. Levy. Sleeping. In my bed. Hm, thats satisfying. I take my shirt off and pants, leaving me in my black boxers. I slip into bed, being careful not to wake Levy up. She snuggled closer to me. I knew I was blushing, but I still smirked. She wanted me. "Gajeel..." She mumbled, getting even closer to me. I put an arm around her and brought her close, which she then nuzzled her face into my side. She was so warm, and so... small. I started playing with her hair, while gazing over her perfect body. Her large T-shirt (It's actually mine) started riding up. I nearly had a nosebleed when I saw her panties. They were blue like her hair, but see-through and lacey. Mental Note; thank Erza for her Clothing choice for Levy. I closed my eyes and from there on out, I had a wonder, wonderful dream.


	5. Chapter 5

LEVY'S POV:

"Gaaaaaaajeel..." Many noises slipped from my mouth. She could barely keep up with the dragon slayer. "Damn…ngh…you're so fucking tight." He groaned. His speed increased almost pushing Levy off the edge. Gajeel's mouth latched onto her neck, probably trying to leave a mark on me. I couldn't handle it. "I c-can't hold it! Ah…! GAJEEL!" I snapped awake, sweating from the dream, no, nightmare, I just had. I looked to my left and my face flushed. Gajeel was smirking, watching me. "Have a nice dream?" He asked. "No." "That's not what I heard." I blushed, and got out of his bed. His arms snaked around my waist and he started kissing my neck. I squirmed against him, but as soon as he nibbled the bite mark he left a day ago, I moaned. GOD DAMN IT LEVY! HOLD YOURSELF TOGETHER! I felt him smirk against my neck, and he... let go? He went over to his closet and started getting dresser. No, he didn't take off his underwear. "We're going to the bar today. Get ready." I nodded, running to the guest room. I chose a large black t-shirt and a grey skirt that ended mid of my thigh. Gajeel came in and scowled at what I wore. "What?" I asked, looking down. "That skirt is too short." I rolled my eyes, and left the guest bedroom. "Ya know..." I heard Gajeel say behind me. "Your skirt is gonna make guys do this." He grabbed my ass and I squeaked, kinda loudly. "Be warned." We ate breakfast and left the apartment. It was the first time I came out of the apartment, and It was nice to stretch my legs and walk around. We went down some stairs and went right and left and well.. yea. We finally got there, and as soon as we entered, Gajeel put an arm around my shoulder. Even though I didn't want to, I pressed closer to Gajeel. We walked through the crowd, and some of these guys scared me. They eyed me down and licked their lips. Perverts. "LEVY!" "LUCY!" I jogged over to her and a weird pink haired guy. "Levy, this is Natsu, my Master. Master, this is Levy." He smiled at me and said hi. Wow, he is nice. Gajeel came over and I swear, Natsu's aura darkened. "What the hell are you doing with my slave you flamebrain?!" "Who the hell are you calling flamebrain metalhead?!" At that, they started a fist-fight while Lucy and Levy talked. "Does this usually happen?" I asked. "Yep." Sighing, I flip my hair over my shoulder. "L-levy, is that a hickey?!" I touched Gajeel's bite mark and winced. "Is that what it's called?" I asked. "Well, to normal people. To dragon slayers, it's much more. From the looks of that, it looks like a mating mark." "W-what?!" "Yea, it's June, annndddd June is the official month that dragons mate. Every dragon must find a mate, seeking the appropriate partners they deem worthy to claim, abiding by their instincts and marking the chosen partner with a simple bite. Though this bite consisted of the two front fangs piercing the flesh and then proceeding with the black teeth, seething into the fragile flesh, marking with a large but distinctive bite but the bite varies on the dragon, some are smaller in size while others can be quite large but the position of every bite will always be found on the right side or the bite coiling around to the left." I gave Lucy a weird look but she just shrugged. "I found a book on Dragon's mating in Natsu's apartment." Nodding, I pry for more information. "Dragons get very protective of their mates. Dragons mate for life and dragon-slayers are just the same, once they fall for someone it's that person and no one else." "So...you mean..." "Yep, you're Gajeel's mate." "And I'm guessing your Natsu's?" Lucy blushed and then nodded, making me look away. Gajeel...my 'master'...is my mate?! No wonder he didn't want me around other guys. Hmm. "Lucy, does that mean he will want to have sex with me?" "Yep." I cringe, then all of a sudden Gajeel and Natsu stop fighting. "Oh no..." Lucy whispered. I casted a glance at Lucy then the guys and finally noticed. Their eyes were red, and their fangs got longer, plus, they both had a lustful gaze in their eyes. Gajeel came and grabbed my wrist, dragging me out of the bar room and into the hallway. You can guess what he did, yes, he pinned me against the wall. "Mine..." He growled, leaning in closer to me. Damn it, I wasn't going to take this any longer. So, I kissed him. He kissed back of course. I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I denied, teasing him. You know what he did? He grabbed my ass. I gasped, and he took that opportunity to stick his tongue his my mouth. We tongue wrestled for a bit when he stopped. Wait, why'd he stop? Does he not like me?! Oh my gosh I'll probably get killed for what I did. "We need a room." I swear it was painful trying not to burst out laughing. He carried me bridal style to his apartment and as soon as that iron door shut, we were at each other's well, everything. The rest was history.


	6. Chapter 6

Waking up, I rubbed my eyes trying to get the blurriness away. I'm in... Gajeel's bedroom? Freezing, I felt two strong hands pull me closer to them. I was... NAKED?! So was he! OH GOD NO! I felt Gajeel's fangs brush across my neck, making me shiver. "You were great last night." He whispered into my ear, nibbling it slightly. I felt my face heat up and I wiggled myself out of his bed. "I'm going to go get dressed." I said to him, jogging to the guest room. I slipped on underwear (of course), sweatpants, and one of Gajeel's T-shirts. I went straight to the kitchen and got out leftover pancakes. I put them in the microwave, when Gajeel came in, glaring at the door. "What?" I asked. "Someone is coming. I can hear shouts from downstairs, and lots of yelling. We're being attacked. Grab a bag, we're ditching this place in 2 minutes." After taking it all in, I ran to the guest bedroom, grabbing a backpack from the closet. I managed to stuff 3 T-shirts, 2 pairs of pants, 2 pairs of underwear, and about 6 books. Gajeel came in and unlocked the window with his magic. "Put on the backpack, and get onto my back." I did as he said, and he started changing... He got dragon scales and his arms turned into wings. He jumped out the window and I saw mages surrounding the Guild. They were yelling and pointing to us, chanting spells and doing magic. I saw a large amount of fire knock out a couple of the mages, and Gajeel was growling under his breathe. That must've been... "Flamebreath." Gajeel mumbled. Natsu! Lucy! Gajeel flew into the forest next to the Guild and landed. I got off him and he changed back to his normal self. "Levy! You're alright!" I heard Lucy say behind me. I turned around and she was on Natsu's back. "Yep, and I see you are as well." I said slyly, smirking at the both of them. Lucy blushed as red as Natsu's flames, but Natsu just laughed. A guy with Green Hair appeared out of the trees with Mirajane at his side. "Mira!" Lucy and I said together. "Hi Lucy, Hi Levy." She waved at us. I could see that Gajeel and Natsu didn't like this guy, as they were glaring at him. "I'm Freed." He said, smiling at Lucy and I. Gajeel and Natsu growled at him, making Freed laugh. Weirdo. He should be scared of them, not amused. "I know a place where we can stay until this mess dies over!" Natsu said, putting an arm around Lucy. Aww! "Great, just great." Gajeel mumbled. Natsu started running ahead, making us chase him. About 8 minutes of straight running, we got to a cabin. Natsu kicked down the door and we all went inside. It looked small on the outside, but it was HUGE on the inside. Magic, it has to be. Inside, there was a bar, about 6 tables, and some couches in the corner. I heard someone shuffle at the doorway, and them exclaim, "NATSU! FREED! GAJEEL!" Oh fuck.


End file.
